Z ciemności w ciemność
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Kim jest człowiek, który zbuntował się przeciwko wszystkiemu? Co zostaje w pamięci, gdy nadchodzi to, czego obawialiśmy się najbardziej? Krótkie rozważania kogoś, kto w końcu zrozumiał.


_a gdy zasypiam widzę twarze  
z ciemności w ciemność są one  
od twarzy wieje wielki chłód_

Odkąd pamiętam, uciekałem od ciemności. Bałem się jej. Kojarzyła mi się z hebanową toaletką matki, z ciemnozielonym gabinetem ojca, z salonem pełnym tkanin z grubego płótna i dusznych, arystokratycznych dekoracji. Z dużymi oknami od północnej strony, nie dającymi światła. Przez cichy, czarny hol przebiegałem na palcach, żeby nic nie chwyciło mnie przypadkiem za kostkę. Kiedy już dostałem różdżkę, pierwszym zaklęciem, którego się nauczyłem, było _Lumos_.  
Pamiętam taką sytuację – miałem trzy, może cztery lata – rodzice urządzali jakiś bankiet z serii tych bez okazji, żeby się pokazać, a ja długo nie mogłem zasnąć. Leżałem na wielkim łożu z baldachimem, w ciszy panującej za grubymi, drewnianymi drzwiami, wpatrzony w jeden punkt. Wydawało mi się wtedy – a może naprawdę to widziałem - że zza grubej zasłony okna patrzy na mnie para czerwonych oczu. Czerwonych! Nie bałbym się niebieskich, ani nawet zielonych, to przecież naturalne. Ale czemu czerwone? Było tak ciemno, że nie widziałem nic poza nimi. Hipnotyzowały mnie i nie mogłem się od tego oderwać, bałem się zamknąć swoje własne powieki w obawie, że _to coś_ , posiadacz oczu, podejdzie wtedy bliżej. Kiedy więc drzwi mojej wielkiej, drewnianej szafy, pełnej równiutko ułożonych szat, zaskrzypiały, krzyknąłem. Krzyczałem, dopóki mi starczyło sił i wszystko dookoła nagle stało się krzykiem, tylko ciemność i krzyk. Uratowała mnie matka, wpuściła światło zamaszyście otworzonymi drzwiami. Tak, uratowała mnie, ale od tamtej pory już nigdy więcej nie ośmieliłem się wspomnieć komukolwiek o swoim strachu. Do dzisiaj mam na plecach bliznę po karze, jaką mi wymierzyła za _przerwanie jej wieczoru_.  
W parę lat później dziękowałem wszystkim siłom sprawczym tego świata, że Tiara Przydziału posłuchała moich próśb i wylądowałem w Gryffindorze. Gdyby wtedy odprawiła mnie z kwitkiem do Slytherinu, myślę, że mógłbym zwariować. Tak, zwariowałbym na pewno… Mieszkać w ciemności pod jeziorem, uczyć się w ciemności pod jeziorem, bawić się w ciemności pod jeziorem, w tej dusznej, zielonej ciemności wydawałoby się nie tylko przedłużeniem dzieciństwa w moim domu rodzinnym, ale i jego pogłębieniem, rozdrapaniem rany, do dna. _Z deszczu pod rynnę._ Tylko, że tak, kolejny raz mnie uratowano. Tym razem był to stary, połatany kapelusz Godricka Gryffindora. Za to nie dawano kar. Przynajmniej nie w Hogwarcie…  
Równie zbawczym okazał się fakt, że moi współlokatorzy z dormitorium – wkrótce później najlepsi przyjaciele – nigdy nie zapytali, dlaczego zawsze śpimy z jednym zapalonym świecznikiem. To było dla nich równie nieistotne, jak odkryty niedługo potem sekret jednego z nas. Czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie w tamtym czasie? Żadnego. Pulchny nieudacznik, zawsze niegrzeczny chłopiec ze strachem przed ciemnością, wilkołak czy lekko narcystyczna gwiazda Quidditcha, wszyscy pragnęliśmy tylko odrobiny zrozumienia i trochę zabawy, której nigdy wcześniej nie mieliśmy. Nasze sekrety pozostawały naszymi sekretami, a nasze nocne rozmowy i wynikające z nich żarty były źródłem ciągłego niezadowolenia tych, których nie chcieliśmy zadowalać.  
Ktoś z nas kiedyś powiedział – nie pamiętam już kto, to było tak dawno, jeszcze zanim… - ktoś powiedział, że to nasza wspólna terapia. _Co to terapia?,_ zapytałem. _To taki mugolski sposób pozbywania się dawnych strachów._  
Pozbywania się dawnych strachów…  
Tuż po tym okazało się, że istnieje świetny sposób walki z moim prywatnym strachem. Ciemność zapadała bowiem, dosłownie i w przenośni, w całej czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Strach wkradał się w każdą szczelinę i gdziekolwiek by się nie schować, wiało chłodem. Odczuwali to nawet mugole, odczuwali to wszyscy i wszędzie. Bano się wyjść za róg dobrze znanej ulicy, albo w ogóle opuścić dom. Mogłeś do niego już nie wrócić, ale równie dobrze mogło się okazać, że nie masz już _dokąd_ wracać. Zapalony świecznik miał nie wystarczyć nigdy więcej.  
Ale ja się nie bałem. Wydawało nam się wtedy, że trzeba jedynie stanąć razem, trochę więcej osób niż w naszym hogwarckim dormitorium, i walnąć jakieś mocne _Lumos_. No, może nie dosłownie _Lumos_ , ale jakiś inne, dobre zaklęcie. Tak myśleli wszyscy, którzy razem ze mną kończyli szkołę, wszyscy moi _przyjaciele_. Na moment mieliśmy serca pełne wolności wyboru i nieposkromionej niczym, młodej nadziei. Trzeba nam było strzelać – strzelaliśmy, a potem siadaliśmy na wytartych kanapach prowizorycznej kwatery, paląc mugolskie papierosy i pijąc Ognistą Whisky, rozmawiając do rana. Śmiejąc się do braku oddechu. Kochaliśmy się wszyscy razem i z osobna przez te parę tygodni, miesięcy. To były naprawdę piękne dni, kiedy mimo tego bagna za oknem, które przypominało mi zasypianie w domu mojego dzieciństwa, w te dni mieliśmy siebie nawzajem i naprawdę, naprawdę dużo światła. _Those were the days, my friend, we thought they'd never end…_  
Wkrótce potem jednak przyszła pierwsza śmierć. Palec ciemności wśliznął się niepostrzeżenie w nasze szeregi po to, żeby już więcej się nie cofnąć. Świadomość, że gdzieś tam, zatopiony w tej czerni, jest mój mały brat, napawała mnie przerażeniem. Przerażeniem i obrzydzeniem jednocześnie, ponieważ nie potrafiłem sobie uświadomić, jak bardzo trzeba być masochistycznym, żeby robić sobie coś takiego, sobie i innym. A może i on już wtedy był skażony? Może już nosił w sobie okruch ciemności, jak Kai z tej mugolskiej bajki okruch lodu w oku?  
Owszem, były jeszcze dobre momenty. Narodziny mojego chrześniaka, na przykład. On miał takie wesołe oczy, zielone kolorem nadziei, jak wtedy mówili. A ja wiedziałem, że zrobimy wszystko, by nigdy nie musiał bać się tak jak ja. Tak jak my.  
Nieśmiało myślałem, że może kiedyś ja też będę miał szansę nauczyć kogoś nie bać się. Może kogoś więcej niż przyjaciół, kogoś… bliżej. Nie przyznawałem się do tych myśli, tak jak wcześniej do strachu. To nie był czas ani miejsce na takie rzeczy.  
Pół roku później skazałem je na wieczną niepamięć. Wtedy z ostatnich okruchów radości stoczyłem się nagle i bez ostrzeżenia, kiedy sam sobie, lub inaczej: _nam wszystkim_ wykopałem zbiorową mogiłę.  
A zaczęło się tak niewinnie. Zaczęło się przecież od zaufania…  
Przez następne trzynaście lat miałem nieustające wrażenie, że leżę tam razem z _nimi,_ w tej dusznej, wilgotnej, czarnej ziemi. Czułem uciskanie kamiennych bloków na powierzchni, czułem pełzanie białych, miękkich larw po skórze, ale nie widziałem nic. Byłem przecież martwy, byłem martwy tak jak mój przyjaciel i moja przyjaciółka. Nie liczyło się nic poza tym chłodem, który nie dostępował mnie ani na krok. W ziarenkach piasku na podłodze celi szukałem wyjaśnienia, jak to się dzieje, że jestem tu, na szczycie wieży, a jednak również tam, w Dolinie Godricka, pod zgniłą zielenią trawy cmentarza. Czepiałem się krat w oknie, szukając jeszcze nie zardzewiałego milimetra. Liczyłem na to, że może ten skrawek metalu da mi odrobinę światła, jakieś odbicie czegokolwiek, żółtego półksiężyca na niebie, odblask życia, które nagle się przerwało, skończyło, zniknęło. Nic nie dawało odpowiedzi. W końcu i tak wracałem do chropowatych ścian, zwijając się w kłębek, który mógł zapewnić szczątkowe złudzenie ciepła, pozostawiony bez odpowiedzi wśród miarowego uderzania fal o skały i krzyków tych, którzy już dawno stracili swoje nadzieje.  
Z tego wszystkiego znów uratowało mnie światło. Któregoś dnia – a może nocy, sam nie wiem – na horyzoncie czarnego, falującego oceanu mignęły mi żółte latarnie statku. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tam wziął ani dlaczego w ogóle zbliżył się na tyle do mojej ciemności, dzielonej z tyloma innymi więźniami. Zresztą, zaraz potem zniknął i więcej go nie wiedziałem. Możliwe, że wcale go nie było, nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że gdyby nie to żółte światło, które mignęło na sekundę, może dwie na horyzoncie, to nigdy nie zebrałbym w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły na przepłynięcie tych dziesiątek kilometrów – wpław – po tygodniach diety głodówkowej.  
Kiedy już udało mi się uporać samemu ze sobą – ze znojem własnego ciała – dotarłem do tych, którzy jeszcze mnie pamiętali. Starzy znajomi przyjęli mnie łaskawie pod swoje połamane już nieco skrzydła. Ci, z nich, którzy uwierzyli. Dostałem od nich łaskawą szansę swojej ostatniej walki. Walczyłem więc, dla tych jeszcze wciąż wesołych, zielonych oczu, które mnie zaakceptowały takiego, jakim jestem, dla tych brązowych oczu, dla niebieskich – dla tych wszystkich oczu, które już tyle razy patrzyły na mnie jak na trupa. Ale ja byłem tam z nimi i jeśli mogłem zrobić coś jeszcze, robiłem to. Chociaż ta cholerna ciemność była już wszędzie dookoła, była już nawet we mnie, ja ciągle i wciąż miałem swoją ostateczną szansę.  
Zmarnowałem ją w przeświadczeniu, że dziecko to nie dziecko. Zgubiłem się w momencie, w którym własnego chrześniaka uznałem za jego martwego ojca – ojca, którego zabiłem, chociaż przyjaciele rozgrzeszyli mnie z tego. I już nie potrafiłem myśleć o nim inaczej. Zaskarbiałem sobie jego względy – _och, baw się ze mną, baw jak dawniej_. Próbowałem nawet odpokutować i, szczerze mówiąc, całkiem mi się to udało. Mimo cichych porad ostatniego z moich przyjaciół, mimo jego wilkołaczego sprytu, nie udało się tego zakończyć inaczej.  
Każdy przecież wie, że tak musiało być. Jeśli ktoś tak wiele poświęci na ucieczkę przed swoim losem, w końcu powinie mu się noga. To jest najprostsze z możliwych rozwiązań.  
Tak, ostatnim razem nie uratował mnie nikt ani nic i stało się w końcu, jak zawsze miało być. Rzuciłem się na ratunek moich ostatnich skrupułów, ośmieliłem się sądzić, że wygram z własną przeszłością i w rezultacie wpadłem w czerń, stając się jej częścią.  
Jak wszystko, co było w moim życiu ważne, ostatecznie rozpłynąłem się w tej samej ciemności, przed którą całe życie uciekałem. _  
_


End file.
